A Golden Apple Family Reunion (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for A Golden Apple Family Reunion. The episode began with a breakfast morning, Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather were excited about the Apple Family Reunion. Applejack: So, Goldie, You excited about this year's Apple Family Reunion? Golden Apple: I sure am, Mama. I can't wait either. Willow Apple: (reading newspaper about Gravity Falls) That'll be the best time ever. Apple Feather: It sure will be, Cousin Willow Apple. Golden Apple: The Cragsters are out to take care business back the Mixel World. Willow Apple: The Wiztastics are out there too. Apple Feater: C-3PO, R2, BB-8, Chopper and K-2SO are back at Disneyland. Applejack: Granny Smith, Show the little youngsters their first time on the Apple Family Reunion on the album. Granny Smith: Hold your horses, I have to keep lookin' for that. Apple Feather: No rush, Auntie Applejack. I'll go hand out the invitations to the whole family, Includin' the Oranges, the Pies and Marble Pie's family. Apple Bloom: Alright, Apple Feather. But don't forget to bring yer... (notice her daughter gone) Map, Compass and GPS? So, Apple Feather left to hand out invitations. That night, Granny Smith shows her great-granddaughters the Apple Family Album. Granny Smith: And that there's when Applejack had her first munchies on the apple fritters. Granny Smith then turned the page to each of the foals' first time in an Apple Family Reunion. Golden Apple: What's next, Granny Smith? Applejack: You fillies ready for bed yet? Willow Apple: In a minute, Auntie Applejack. Granny Smith's showin' us the family album. Applejack: Okay, Y'all. Just don't stay up too long. Granny Smith: Golden Apple, This here is when you were fussin' over yer daddy when yer mama was tryin' to rock ya. Flashback shows Applejack trying to rock Golden Apple. Applejack: Copper, I could use a help here! Copper: (came up to her) What's wrong, AJ? Baby Golden Apple: (crying) Applejack: (trying to rock her baby) I can't seem to get her to stop cryin'! Copper: Here, AJ. Give her to me. (as Golden Apple calms down sounding a sleep) Aw, Look. She's sleepin'. Applejack: Well, Pull my mane. That was quick. The flashback ends with Golden Apple refreshing her memory. Golden Apple: Memories, I remember it now. Granny Smith: And look, Willow Apple. There's the first time you got the first taste for Apple Fritters. Willow Apple: Like Auntie Applejack. Granny Smith: Exactly. Flashback shows Braeburn bringing in fresh batch of Apple Fritters when the other ones disappear. Braeburn: Hey, Where did my Apple Fritters go? But, When he looked under the table. Braeburn: Aw, What be yer name, Little filly? Baby Willow Apple: I'm Willow Apple. More Apple Fritters. Braeburn: (smiles) The flashback ends with Willow Apple's memory refreshed as well. Granny Smith: And this here's when Featherweight took Apple Feather's first flight. Apple Feather: No way! Granny Smith: Yes way. Apple Feather: It must've been so long. Flashback shows Apple Feather took her first flight as a baby. Baby Apple Feather: (about to flap her wings) Apple Bloom: Lookie here, Featherweight, Apple Feather's about to fly! Featherweight: I don't believe it! Baby Apple Feather: (giggles as she flaps her wings for the first time) The flashback ends with the present day. Apple Feather: I remember the first time I fly. Granny Smith: And I'm just glad I had a pegasus for a grandson-in-law. Applejack: Okay, You three. Time for some shuteye, Big day of Apple Family Reunion tomorrow. The next day, Applejack, Big McIntosh and Golden Apple are out bucking some apples for the apple feast. Applejack: (kicks some apples) Hoo-Wee! Nothin' but buckin' apples. Big McIntosh: Eeyupp. Golden Apple: (kicks three times) How am I doin', Mama? Applejack: Very good. Big McIntosh: Keep it up, Goldie. Golden Apple: Take this! Hi-ya! (kicks three times hard enough for all the apples to fall off) Applejack: Great job, Goldie! Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz and Scrappy-Doo gave the Apple Cousins some helping hooves for the Apple Family Reunion. Princess Yuna: Okay, Guys. You know the drill. Princess Skyla: Hurry up! Golden Apple: Thanks for helpin' us, Y'all. Snowdrop: No problem. No problem at all. Nyx: Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Are the tables set? Pound Cake: Ready steady..... ! Pumpkin Cake: Then Ed, Edd'n Eddy! Dipper Pines: Helping out is what friends do best. Mabel Pines: You said it, Dipper. Granny Smith: And just in time. Then, The entire Apple Family arrived along with the Oranges and the Pie Family. Starla: Here we are, Braeburn! Braeburn: Howdy, Y'all! Round Up: Howdy doo, AJ! Applejack: Braeburn, Starla, Round Up, Welcome! Aunt Orange, Uncle Orange, Orange Bloom, Good to see y'all. Marble Cake, Orange Cream, Orange Cake! Glad y'all could make it! Aunt Orange: Wonderful to see you too, Applejack. Prince Sunlight: This is gonna be the best. Golden Scissor: It sure will, Sunlight. Gideon Gleeful: And good friends of the whole Apple, Orange and Pie family are part of this family too. Later, Applejack set up some games for the young foals to play. Applejack: Alright, Y'all. The games are all set and ready. Apple Feather: I can't wait! Golden Apple: What's the first game, Mama? Applejack: A twin hoofed race. Each of y'all grab a partner and let's get started. Golden Apple: I choose Apple Feather! Apple Feather: Dido, Cuz. During the twin hoofed race, Willow Apple, Round Up, Golden Apple, Apple Feather, Brownie, Indigo Marble, Red Beret and Orange Cake are at it. Soon enough, Golden Apple and Apple Feather won. Golden Apple: Yeehaw! Apple Feather: Yahoo! After the twin hoofed race, Applejack announced the next game, A scavenger hunt. Applejack: And now, It's time for a scavenger hunt. Princess Yuna: Oh boy! But then, There was a little delay. Golden Apple: Mama, I can't hide any items well enough. I need some help. Applejack: Gotcha covered, Sugarcube. And so, Everything's ready for a scavenger hunt. Willow Apple: What're the rules, Auntie Applejack? Applejack: The rules are is when you find one, Bring it to this here center circle. Golden Apple: Sounds easy. Round Up: We're ready, Mama. Starla: Okay. On your marks... Get set....... Go! Round Up: I'm goin' in! Snowdrop: I can't see where to find. Armor Bride: We'll be the eyes for you, Snowdrop. Princess Flurry Heart: Let's do it! Cream Puff: Oh yeah! After scavenger hunt, Golden Apple has got the last item. Princess Yuna: You were great, Golden Apple. Golden Apple: Thanks, Yuna. Round Up: That was fun. Red Beret: You said it, Cuz. Then, Golden Apple came up with a plan to make this the best Apple Family Reunion ever. Golden Apple: I had a plan. Princess Yuna: What do you have in mind, Golden Apple? And so, Yuna and her friends had to carry on Golden Apple's plan. Princess Yuna: That's our cue! Soon, Princess Yuna was ready for a magic entertainment. Princess Yuna: (starting using her alicorn magic) Is everypony getting it? Indigo Marble: Yeah! Maud Pie: Everyone's ready to see your magic acts. All the Apple, Orange and Pie family were amazed After the magic act, . Applejack: That was the best Apple Family Reunion we ever had. Apple Bloom: You said it, Big sis. Sweetie Heart: It's all thanks to you, Golden Apple. Golden Apple: Okay, Y'all. Let's get our picture taken. Princess Yuna: Okay, Big smiles! (takes the big picture with her magic) There was the best family reunion. That night, Yuna is writing her Journal about the Apple Family Reunion. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, It was the best Apple Family Reunion. After all the fun we had, It was worth it. Well, Even if none of us are apples or pies. But as good friends, We are as one family. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna closed and puts away her Journal and went to bed. The End In the end credits at the Golden Oaks Library, The Apple Cousins were looking at their baby videos. Golden Apple: That there's how Granny Smith captures our baby moments. Willow Apple: I know, Golden Apple. I bet it brings back memories. Apple Feathers: Let's hope so, Willow Apple. Soos Ramirez: Hey, Gals. Mind if we join ya? Thorax: Yeah, I just love to feast on that lovely moments. Golden Apple: Sure. Stanley Pines: This should be good, I've waited a long time to see what they look like in diapers. Princess Luna: Please, Stanley. Don't even start. Princess Yuna: Wanna watch this, Isamu? Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Isn't this lovely, Ford. Ford Pines: We can all learn a lot. Can we, Mr. Smee? Mr. Smee: You said it, Ford. And so, They've treasured the baby moments of Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225